lonefactionsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Cavalry Detachment
The Armored Cavalry Detachment is the primary operator of the heavy combat, transport and support vehicles that supply both the Marine Infantry Corps and the Scatterran Navy with personnel and equipment. Trained effectively and properly in modern doctrine, the Armored Cavalry is reknowned across the Coalition as vehicle drivers and crews of skill and resolve. The Cavalry has developed an enigma within the civilian population as being a glorious, honorable fighting force in the Apparatus that serves with distinction. Divided equally amongst the Navy and the Marines, the Armored Cavalry represent the pinnacle of the Navy planetary assault units, while also forming the heavy components of the Marine Infantry regiments. Created to facilitate and augment other units, the Armored Cavalry is logistically reliant for supplying Marine forces on the ground, and Navy assets in space. The uniform of the Armored Cavalry can vary from specific unit to unit, but the standard combat fatigues distributed to the Cavalrymen are a combination of night armored plating and khaki brown fatigues. History (in development) Modern Armored Cavalry For every marine infantry on the ground, there are wheels to transport and fight alongside them where ever they are required. Formed as a logistical and combat role, similar to the Navy, the Armored Cavalry operate the heavier vehicles of the Coalition motor pool; unlike the infantry teams using light and medium skinned vehicles like the GV-12 and GV-70, the crews of larger platforms like the Claymore, the Warrior, the Pathfinder and many of the airborne vehicles used by the Coalition are well-trained and specialists with their weaponry and equipment. With a focus of armor proficiency in broad doctrine including artillery support, fire and manuever tactics and superior firepower, the Cavalrymen operate the most modern outfit of the Military Apparatus. Current Structure of the Cavalry The Armored Corps is the largest operational unit of the Cavalry, being composed of two Cavalry regiments with an attached logistical and command unit of communications vehicles, logistical transports and support units. With an attached wing of airborne vehicles, the Airborne Cavalry is the second division of the Cavalry; with well trained crews and pilots using the Aruka VTOL transport, or the heavier Cricket and Annihilator gunships. Unit Layout (Armored Calvary) Unit Layout (Aviation Cavalry) Armored Cavalry organization, Heavy Artillery Squadron; Heavily armored 32-vehicle unit of artillery vehicles. Usually attached to armored comapnies, the common vehicle format of the Squadron is two teams of Arbiter artillery units, with combined Self Propelled Artillery (under 100cm) sections, the Squadron utilizes a small unit of targeting drones and automation for precise fire. Armored Company; A structure of vital doctrine in the Cavalry, an armored company is a unit often attached to another marine infantry company to provide heavy firepower support. Constituent formations of the 360 vehicle-strength of the company vary upon the operation, but heavy units like the SV-9 AT or FSV Warrior deploy alongside heavier armed Claymore AFVs. The fast mobility of the Armored Company is utilized by the Armor Commander to the extremes. This unit organization has seen extensive use in the several regiments of the MIC and Cavalry that are classified as Shock Regiments. Strategic Artillery Troop; One of many supplementary and support organizations provided by the Cavalry Detachment, the SAT is constructed of several organic artillery and logistical units. Controlling 4 companies underneath it, the average dispersment of airborne vehicles is 2 wings to 1,800 vehicles; the missile units of an SAT would be Mobile Missile Launchers, such as the Mk. 94 Orca. Other artillery and fire support platforms would be Self-Propelled Artillery Squadons, calibers varying from 160mm, 188mm and 206mm. The segregated Air Defense unit would constitute a company sized unit fielding SAM launchers and AA vehicles. The attached air support, 256 airborne vehicles, is normally divided into a logistical support and close offensive capability; often varying between the deployment of utility VTOLs such as the Cricket and Aruka, with offensive aircraft like the Annihilator. Armored Combat Battery; Another combined arms support outfit, the direct-fire weaponry of the Armored Combat Battery provide a heavier influence on a marine outfit than the indirect artillery of another unit. Sporting a contingent of heavily armored companies with organic air support, 1 flight, the ACB is a force designed to augment the hitting capability of the marine outfit. Quick Reaction Company; A mobilizing unit often attached to marine battalions of Shock Regiments, the QRC utilizes four platoons of armored vehicles, and a transport/utility group of VTOL aircraft. Capable of achieving rapid deployment, capable support and superior tactics and manueverobility to the marines, the QRC is a thoroughly distributed doctrine throughout the MIC. Heavy/Medium/Light Armored Combat Platoon; A bridging unit between the MIC and the Cavalry, the modular organization of the Armored Combat Platoon provides a rounded amount of firepower that can be delivered alongside the infantry spearhead. Capable of supporting both Air Defense and direct-combat vehicles, the amount of firepower varies between the classification of the vehicles attached. Rank & structure Commanding Officer Ranks Brigadier General, BG-9 Colonel, CL-8 Lieutenant Colonel, LC-7 Major, M-6 Lieutenant Major, LM-5 Captain, CP-4 Lieutenant, LT-3 Warrant Specialist Ranks Chief Cavalry Specialist, CCS-4 Cavalry Armored Officer, CAO-3 Cavalry Specialist, CS-2 Autonomous Cavalry Officer, ACO-2 Autonomous Cavalry Specialist, ACS-2 Autonomous Cavalry Expert, ACE-2 Enlisted Ranks Technical Sergeant, TS-3 Staff Command Sergeant, SS-2 Corporal, C-1 Private, P-0 Weapons, Equipment & Vehicles 'Firearms'; *HMR-5 , 14.7mm HAW *LMR-90 10.9mm Automatic Rifle *MR-18C & MR-18H *MR-32 platform *MH-S7 , 7.21mm sidearm *MSR-19 12 gauge shotgun *SR-6, 12 gauge multi-role weapon *MSR-96, 12 gauge Combat Shotgun *MR-28 , 28mm anti-tank rifle *MR-35, 35mm anti-tank rifle *TM-800 Mount, 12.7 - 40mm *MH-S7 , 7.21mm sidearm *Mk. 98, 10.6mm pistol *AP-50, 10mm Automatic Pistol *MP-56, 10.9mm PDW *AC-9m, 9.5mm PDW 'Launchers, Mortars and Mobile Guns;' *M64/V64 Redwing, 84mm Missile Launcher *Mk. 98K1 Multiple-Missile Launch Vehicle *M97A4, 160mm SPAV *M98A3, 188mm SPAV *M99A2, 206mm SPAV *M832A9, 115mm Mortar Carrier 'Ground Vehicles;' *SV-9 Claymore AFV *SHV-100 Arbiter Heavy Armor *FSV-200 Warrior RCV *FRV-94 Pathfinder Hovertank *Mk. 94V M25A6 Orca Strategic Mobile Launcher *Mk. 84KT M355A4 Sparrow Launch Platform *GV-90A71 Ishkar AA Vehicle *GV-98A3 Miro AA Platform *GVEC-93A4 Command and Control Vehicle *LCCV-95A2 Logistical Construction Vehicle 'Missile and Ordinance;' *SOM-88 Chimaera SOM *SOM-88V99 Scepter Strategic Missile *ATGM-9 Hammerhead QAM Platform *HAGM-900 Hammerhead SB QAM *FASM-600 Phantom HVSM *SAM-82 Starstreak TGM *SAM-44 Hydra SAM 'Armor packages and Logistical equipment;' *Type 89A90 Cavalry Armor *T-11 Hardened Spinal Interface *Series 62D qlty.S Combat helmet w/ MilNet uplink *Series 98R4 qlty.S Combat helm w/ Multi-Core uplink *Series 984A3 HUD Interface w/ spinal implant *Series 71 Tactical Hardened Uplink w/ forearm rig *HRL-8 Ruggedized Communications Terminal 'Airborne Vehicles;' *M88 Aruka VTOL *M90 Annihilator VTOL *M87 Cricket VTOL *GD-600 Cikavac UCV *MRD-10 Convector UCV *HCD-2 Convector II Heavy Drone *A-SF13 Cyclone *R/AV-82 Vulture VTOL *F/AV-82 Reaper VTOL *ED-75 Prosecutor Gunship *"Albatross " class Dropship